A Happy Ending for Everyone
by crazy alligator
Summary: Drabble-oneshot.  Orihime's anxious, Ichigo's concerned, and Rukia is about to kill herself due to impatience.  100% IchiHime.  For Ichigo's birthday.  "Just go give it to him!"


Hello, IchiHime fans! I come bearing a cute little drabble-oneshot in celebration of Ichigo's birthday, and I hope you all enjoy.

A Happy Ending for Everyone

"Go," commanded Rukia. "Give it to him." Orihime gulped, pulling at the collar of her apron-covered shirt, the apron being pure pink, aside from large strawberry centered in the middle of the chest area. It was, in fact, a garment that Rukia had _forced _her to wear, for a reason that the auburn-haired girl still hadn't deciphered.

"Do I have to say the words, Kuchiki-san?" asked the younger female, for the umpteenth time that day. She was becoming increasingly nervous, and Rukia's insistence wasn't helping in the slightest. The violet-eyed woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, Inoue," she clarified, noting the source of her nervousness, and allowing her expression to soften. She placed her hands on Orihime's shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being a bitch, but you have to trust me on this. You deserve to be happy, and I don't want to see you give that all up when he's right in front of you." As expected, Orihime was not worried over Rukia's experienced advice, instead going into a tizzy over the fact that Rukia had announced herself as being a 'B' word.

"K-Kuchiki-san, don't say that!" insisted the healer. "You're not a...b-bitch! You're one of the nicest people ever!" Rukia almost smiled at that, shaking her head as she removed her hands from the other woman's shoulders. Orihime truly _did _only become critical about things when they involved others, instead of standing up for herself once in a while.

"I was kidding, okay?" assured Rukia. "Now, come on, ring the door bell." Orihime remembered back to what Rukia had said about not giving up things that you had the opportunity to get, and gathered her courage. Holding the item in her arms with one hand, she used the other to reach out, and press the button next to the front door of the Kurosaki home, causing a 'ding-dong' to echo throughout the house. Within two seconds, it was opened by Yuzu, a big smile spreading the length of her face.

"Are you here to give onii-chan a birthday gift?" asked the cheery girl, and Rukia immediately shoved in front of her anxious friend, if for no other reason than to save her from speaking, so she wouldn't come off as a lunatic.

"Yes, that's exactly why we're here," answered Rukia in her acting voice, stating the words as sweetly as possible. Yuzu's grin widened, before she moved aside to grant them entry into the place of residence. Orihime seemed frozen, and Rukia practically had to _shove _her inside before she started walking on her own, the two women making their way to Ichigo's bedroom.

"Don't forget the words," whispered Rukia to her friend, before rapping on the carrot top's door, and then moving beside the side of it where the hinges were, so she wouldn't be seen. The last encouragement Orihime got from her raven-haired companion was an enthusiastic thumbs up, before the door opened, revealing none other than Ichigo.

"Oh, hey, Inoue," greeted the teen, waving slightly. Orihime was sure that she was blushing madly, as she gulped once more, sweating slightly. Ichigo looked at her quizzically, and before she could speak, he commented,

"You alright, Inoue?" he pressed a warm hand to her forehead, and the girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the small action, embarrassment causing her to rapidly shake her head, nudging off his hand.

"I-I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun, nothing to worry about, you shouldn't be concerned about me, I'm in tip-top shape, see, look what I can-" she was abruptly stopped when the door handle bumped against her arm, an action that she realized was Rukia's doing, to halt her incessant rambling. Internally, she thanked her female friend, straightening up to tell Ichigo about her gift, and ignoring the fact that he still looked somewhat worried.

"I made this for you, Kurosaki-kun. Happy birthday," she said shyly, holding out the bento box, as she struggled slightly to remember everything Rukia had told her to say. She could hardly find the courage to continue speaking, but went on, "And, when I was f-finished, I had a little bit leftover, s-so...I packed a second one for me, and I thought that maybe we could...you know, eat together..." She scratched at the back of her head with one hand, the other holding out Ichigo's present to him, and there was no response from either party after that.

_Oh, screw this_, thought Rukia, darting out from behind the door, and then giving Orihime's back a big push, sending the weaver princess flying forward into her male friend, their lips crushing together upon impact. The bento box fell to the floor, though, luckily, not spilling(it was tied in a handkerchief), and almost immediately, Ichigo caught Orihime, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he pushed into the kiss. Orihime's eyes widened, and she barely had time to return the gesture before Ichigo pulled away, whispering into her ear, with a smile,

"Thank you, Orihime." Said girl was blushing, speechless, her heart beating a million miles a minute. And, meanwhile, a chuckling Rukia slinked away triumphantly, reveling in her great success.

END

Once again, a big happy birthday goes out to Ichigo, and I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. Perhaps it was rushed a bit, but I just wanted to do something cute and quick for his birthday. Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I do not, and all comments are welcome and loved!


End file.
